The Death Clan
by thechosenscribe
Summary: Sethen, a new general of the death clan has his doubts about this war he will lead his men into for his king. Sethen becomes a great hero in the war and faces on of the most ruthless gods in the game and trys to becomes one himself or die trying!
1. Page 1 The First Battle

The Death Clan

_Ch. 1 **The First war.**_

Sethen, one of the leaders of the Death Clan held the message tightly with his left hand and a lantern in his right. He was reading a message from the Death Clan's King, Kyonshee the sixth. "Sethen- I am at my throne of our very kingdom right now as I write to you. This is a very hard time for our great kingdom of Clementia. We have very little of anything and our island is not known to the lands of Runescape. The only thing our kingdom is known for is our powerful clan. I want you to call every member of the Death clan to the hideout in Draynor and get prepared for war

-Kyonshee the sixth"

"War?" Sethen whispered under his breath. "With whom? This mustn't be all the letter is it isn't even finished?" Sethen pondered for a brief moment. "He must be sending a letter when the clan is ready for war." Sethen took the letter and threw it into a fire he made. "Can't let anyone else besides the clan see it." Sethen glanced at the road ahead of him and saw Youdsif, a great mage leading a band of twenty-five great mages for the clan. "Men!" Sethen yelled to the five men helping him guard the clans entrance. " There is some more clan members open the manhole!" At the very instant Sethen completed the order the men got to work the open Draynors sewers main entrance. Sethen walked down the road until him and the great mage were only mere feet from each other. " Password?" Sethen asked with a grin. " Errr…. Did we just get that?" Youdsif asked. "I was joking now come inside the fort and wait until the rest come." Sethen replied shaking hands with his first friend in his life and the one who saved it. Sethen remembered what had happened when he was a kid. It was a hot summer day and Sethen and some kids he just met that he thought was his friends were going into the wilderness to fight and train. " I don't have a weapon though!." Sethen said when they told him to come along. " You can just take all the money you have and buy one off of someone." The leader of the gang said. "Al right but isnt it dangerous?" Sethen asked. " Quit being a sissy and come along." The leader said. Sethen had a bad feeling in his gut but he stayed with the gang till the deep wildy. "Boys get him." Sethen heard the leader say. "What!" Sethen cried and started running. "Get that sissy lets kill him!" The leader said with an evil grin that gave Sethen nightmares. Sethen remembered running and running until he got caught. " NO!" Sethen yelled crying. "Don't kill me please!" "Why should we? We need the training if we want to start a powerful clan!" The leader said. Out of nowhere a firebolt came upon the two holding Sethen down killing them instantly. "What the?" The leader then teleported saying "Zam shall rise again!" Sethen then came out of the flashback being punched in the gut by a highwayman. "Give me all ya' money or ill kill ya'!" The highwayman said. Sethen punched the highwayman with one blow and ran back to his post. Sethen remembered the kids name!

"Zamoria? Zamokian? Zazamor? C'mon what is it?" Sethen then had an awful thought and knew the answer. "Zamorak!" "Hey Sara…." One of the guards yelled being interrupted by Sethen. "That's not my name its just a name I got crowned Temple Guardian with!" Sethen yelled angrily. "My bad sir but the rest is here we need to get into shelter until the last messenger arrives!" The guard yelled. "Sethen looked at the market guards and saw them getting the others. " Get in they found us!" Sethen yelled back to the guard drawing his bow and loading an arrow. **_Fling! Fling! Floop! _**Sethen shot two guards dead but missed the last one entirely. Sethen loaded one more arrow and retreated to the opening of the sewers. Sethen aimed and shot. **_Fling!Bang! _**Sethen's arrow hit hard against the market guards plate body and went entirely through! The market guard slowly fell onto his knees and fell backwards dead. Sethen got into the manhole and closed the top. At his first site he saw two guards waiting for him. "How was your battle Sethen?" One of them asked laughing. "You must be drunk?" Sethen said mocking him. "NO! This is only my 7th beer!" the guard said. "Well no beer on duty, stay at your post and give me that!"


	2. Page 2 The walk to battle

The Death Clan

Ch.1 **_The Walk To Battle._**

Later after two days of preparing for war of non-stop drilling for six-teen hours a day for two weeks Sethen announced a great party. "All of the men here I am very honored to have under my control, you have all made me proud by working so hard I have decided to host a party here……." Sethen got interrupted by woots and yeahs and all the kinds of celebration noises. "But first I want to talk to you about what will happen during the walk to the battle." Sethen then paused to let the men calm down. "We will first walk right outside of Fallys east wall so no one can see us……." Sethen got interrupted by a soldier. "Your just afraid you'll get recognized and have to return back as the king of fallador!" a drunk man most likely yelled angrily. "Even so." Sethen yelled angrily back " Atleast I wont be a drunk like you now sit down and shut up before I shoot these arrows into your heart till blood comes squirting all over ya'!" Sethen yelled angrily knowing that that remark would make almost every man laugh. "Now as I said we go along the east wall of fally then we go and set up a camp by the dwarven mines on there mountain, then we finally go and meet another two-hundred men and take them back to the camp." Sethen stopped one more time. "Then we will get ready for **BATTLE!**" Sethen yelled. The army of two-hundred started chanting battle over and over again. "Until then lets party!" Sethen yelled and got down from the stand and walked into his corridor hidden inside a crack in the wall. "Sar… I mean Sethen!" Youdsif yelled "Were ya' goin' the party is outta' this way?" "Im goin to make battle plans and you should come too." "Alright but first ill get some food and drinks!" Youdsif replied running off. "Sethen climbed into the hole into a fancy room with golden chandeliers and lamps and a bed made of rich purple velvet with a frame of gold and silver shaped into the picture of a bow. "Home sweet home." Sethen remarked gratefully.

Sethen went to the yew wood dresser and picked out a purple velvet robe. Next sethen reached for a golden box with ten runite locks. Sethen then took a key from under his dresser and unlocked every one. "Its been so long since I opened it." Sethen said licking his lips. "Opened what exactly? Oh and by the way nice room." Youdsif said. "Its my… um….. crown!" Sethen said excitedly. "You mean the one you had from being king of Fally?" Youdsif said. "Yes!" Sethen said with a gleam in his eyes. "Open it I never seen it before!" Youdsif said excitedly. Sethen lifted up the top and saw it.

A Rune base with golden trim and Hundreds of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and one black shiny onyx at the top. "That's the crown how much is it worth?" Youdsif asked. "Its worth 100billion gp and my head is worth a lot more for stealing it." Sethen replied. Through the rest of the night Sethen and Youdsif planned the battles and the long walk to it carefully.

The next day Sethen and his troops marched along the east wall of fally. "Sethen are you alright?" Youdsif asked "Yeah." Sethen said lying actually Sethen was feeling crummy. Sethen was once a great ruler of this kingdom and left it unprotected during a war. After he left Varrock a great city was the only one who helped it out of the great troubles. After Sethen left he regretted it because he saw that the city was the last remaining thing of an ancient empire. Sethen knew exactly who lead the attack that's why he retreated. Sethen didn't retreat out of fear for his life it was him the Ruthless god. Zamorak!

Later that day Sethen and his troops rounded a statue of one who settled the kingdom of Fally and the First king. **HIMSELF!** " Cor blimey is that Sethen?" a man said. "I Think it is!" another said. Then all of the men started chatting about the statue until they made camp at the dwarven mines. Sethen immediately went to the lead dwarf and made comfortable in his room. " I sincerely thank you for letting my men stay at your mines!" Sethen said appreciatory. " You and your men may stay here as long as you and I and you and my men fight to protect each other and thereself from out enemies." The dwarf leader said. What? Sethen was thinking he has a very weird way of speaking! The next day sethen got on his horse and Youdsif and ten of his mages and ten of Sethen's archers and some other general named Kad leading ten warriors went to meet the other two hundred men that were coming headed by Lord Morricus. "Good evening Lord Morricus!" Sethen cried out to the upcoming general. "Good evening to you King Saradomin!" Morricus said with a grin. "You might not be a king anymore but you are still addressed as one!" Lord Morricus said. "Very well." Sethen said laughing and shaking hands with Morricus.


	3. Page 3 the bloody beginning

The Death Clan

Ch.1 **_The Bloody Beginning._**

"So Lord Morricus." Sethen said as him and the men were riding back to the dwarven mines. "Were have you and your men been all this time, for what almost say 3 weeks?" "We were recruiting at the varrock mines before we got ambushed by the Al-Khards-Les-Brothers!" Morricus replied " Oh recruiting ey?" Sethen said sounding smart. " Then how much men did your majesty get? Ten?" Sethen and Morricus always been the kind to challenge eachother but not really meaning it. "For your information I happened to get about three-hundred men." Morricus said. "Really then were are they now your greatness!" Sethen said almost bursting out laughing." "There staying in the **H. A. M. **clans hideout. Getting good training!" Morricus replied getting a smart look out. "Enough!" Youdsif said. "Were here." Sethen and The Other generals all got there men ready in the next two hours and started them in a march with Sethen, Youdsif, Morricus, and Kad in front of the army. "Keep marching men we are going to aid one-thousand and two-hundred men. But don't wear your selves out its goin to be a long battle!" Sethen yelled to his men from one side. Youdsif came up to Sethen as fast as he could "Sethen there are reports of heavy resistance on the mountains above us we need to build a make-shift fort fast or we will lose most of our men!" "Ok Youdsif we will stop up a little farther up the mountain and make a fort outta' those trees." Youdsif nodded and got to were Sethen meant.

By the time the back army arrived the fort was built. There was a deep ditch in front of it for archers and two smaller ones beside it and two buildings to shoot from in between the gaps. Then there was a cemented wall with fifty entrences guarded by two archers each and big enough for two archers to retreat from the big ditches incase of a retreat. Inside the big wall was a big yard with buildings for protection. Behind that yard was another cement wall but it was pure and had no holes or anything in it. Finally there was one more piece. On the front wall there was a big bridge to put down to send out the melees when the right time came. " All men into positions! All men into positions!" Sethen went around the camp yelling it until the army was in place. "Archers into the ditches with fifty arrows each! Archers in the Ditches!" Sethen yelled following behind to his own place in the ditch. "Cannons behind the ditches!" Sethen yelled. All of Sethens men were ready and the other Generals started ordering there men. All the men waited and waited for the messengers. People started to believe the messengers had been killed.

Then finally they came. Ten cavalry came shouting " There here!" "Load your bows and get ready!" Sethen yelled to his men. Then a fire blast slammed fifteen men downward from Sethen. "We can't see 'em!" Sethen screamed. "Don't shoot until you have a target." Then finally un-human like people with brutal weapons came out. "**_ZARVUGA LEN DARSIGLAR MENTEN!" _** One of the creatures yelled. "Fire!" Sethen yelled answering this weird call. Sethen watched as first the creatures arrows and spells fell into the sky coming for his archers and Youdsifs mages on the walls. The next thing sethen say was another mass of arrows and spells going for the creatures. "Fire at will!" Sethen said to his men. Sethen saw men falling in heaps of piles on both team but he had a feeling barely his men were suffering losses compared to the enemies. Sethen loaded another arrow and aimed carefully at a mage on the other side and shot it into the creatures stomach. Blood squirted out and the mage fell to the ground and tumbled down the mountain. Sethen then felt blood come from his left and looked and saw the archer beside him with three arrows right in a line down his neck to his stomach. Then he saw another soldier die along the line. Sethen loaded another arrow and shot one more mage and watched it go straight threw his eye and die. Sethen looked at the battle and saw that the enemy was almost wiped out entirely! "Why are they not retreating?" Sethen asked himself as he shot another arrow into an archers leg. "That's not there belief." A young archer said after he shot a mage dead. "They would rather die in a battle then lose it and live." Sethen shot another arrow and replied. " Are they humans?" "No one really knows!" The soldier said shooting an arrow. "Release the bridge and melees follow out onto there field. "Archers in the walls!" Sethen said running to grab some weapons. Sethen then joined a regiment and climbed the wall onto the battlefield. Sethen glanced at the action The Death Clans troops were all over the place and were in hard battle with the enemies. Sethen ran up to another troop going one on one with an enemy Sethen took his sword and stabbed the enemy in the back and took it out and stabbed one more time "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhiiihhh!" the enemy screeched. Sethen got a thank you nod from the soldier he helped and went on to help more people with one on one battles out. Finally the battle was near over and the Death Clan was surrounding the enemy. Sethen started back towards the wall went he got attacked by five enemies."HELP!" Sethen yelled but it was no use the other soldiers couldn't hear him over all the yards he was from them. Sethen knew it was all left to his own fighting.


	4. Page 4 The Tragedy On The Mountain

CH.1 _**Tragedy On The Mountain**_

Sethen dropped his shield and took out a rune throwing knife "O.K. I only got four of these." Sethen said to himself. "And they are not guaranteed to make one kill each. If im lucky I can take out two or three of these Jerks with the knifes." Sethen moved around in circles trying to get into the right position to make his attack. _If i can get three on my left and two on my right I can carry out my plan. _Sethen said to himself. There was one creature right in front of him and one his left and one on his right and one on his left behind him and one on his right behind him. They were spread out like the points of a pentagon. Sethen stepped once to his right then charged with his sword swinging to his left. The creatures were startled and the right one swung back stepping to close into Sethen. Sethen Stabbed the beast with his sword and as the dead beast fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his wound sethen took its battle axe and threw it at another beast at chest hight. The creature ducked and Sethen threw a knife at the ducked and unable to move creature and killed him. The creature was hit in the throat and started coughing until blood started coming out. The creature was alive and his screams could be heard as Sethen tried to take out the remaining three creatures. Sethen used a throwing knifes special and threw it as hard as he could at a metal shield. It reflected off tripling the speed and cut the head clear off of another creature. The creature tumbled back and tripped on a rock and started falling down the cliff leaving a bloody trail following him. Sethen then jumped to the left as another creature charged him from behind and blocked the blow from the one that didnt charge him. _They seem smart since they are planning a trap for me! They must be some type of human...maybe. _Sethen thought to himself. Sethen did a roll forward to get out of the trap throwing the remaining throwing knifes at the creatures. They hit one in its shield and the creature had to throw the shield away. Sethen took a glance back at the battle taking place behind him and trembled at what he saw. It had been an ambush and there were more enemies now but Sethen couldnt believe who was leading it...Plesiatn (plusiaten)...HIS DAD!!!!

"NO!!!!!!!" Sethen screamed heartbroken to see his father trying to kill him. It had been enough to see his father kill his Mother and two of his sisters before running off with a small band of Zamorak followers. His father had joined Zamorak out of greed. His father owned a small farm and started thinking about joining Zamork when he learned of a promise of gold for all militiary-learned veterans of any clan. His father once had been a great knight of The Death Clan and loyal citizen of Clementia... but he was outcasted when he left his farmland sea borders open for Zamorak and his men to attack the Island. This started a huge battle on the Island of Clementia and Zamorak almost had the army until dwarven traders brought a new addition to the battlefield. DWARVEN CANNONS! These things helped a whole lot on the battlefield when used as they kept the Zamorakians from taking any more land without losing any Clementian lives. Then when the Zamorakians started retreated was when Sethens father commited that Unforgiveable act wich started the whole hatred of his father.

Sethen turned back to his fight and charged at the two creatures swinging wildy. Sethen Killed one with a low strike knocking it off of its feet and then stabbing it in the chest. Then Sethen was turning around to kill the other when it stabbed him in the stomach. Sethen swung and killed the defenseless beast. He looked down and saw a sword thrust in his stomach. Sethen couldnt tear it out. He started walking slowly bent over and bleeding from the mouth until a second wave of Clementians came from the bridge he was heading for. "Saradomin! HELP HIM HES HURT!" the soldiers started yelling until an archer said he would go and get some help. The soldiers couldnt stay and help there dying General they had to go help there nearly decimated comrades. Sethen laid on the ground and blacked outtttttttttttt...


End file.
